This invention relates to a restraint attachment for an animal, such as a dog. The invention is easily and conveniently attached at one end to the dog's collar, harness or other restraining device, and at the opposite end to an outdoor water spigot or garden hose. The invention is used to confine the dog to a predetermined area, such as the front or back yard of a house.
Typical devices of the prior art suffer from drawbacks and limitations. For example, in the absence of a fence, dogs kept in the yard are generally restrained and confined by a leash of considerable length. The leash is usually permanently attached at one end to the ground, a tree, or a dog house, and at the opposite end to the dog's collar. In the course of running about and playing in the yard, the leash frequently becomes tangled or tightly wrapped around adjacent trees and other structures located in the yard. This limits the dog's movement, and may ultimately lead to injury if the dog is left unattended. Moreover, if not properly and adequately secured, the leash will detach from the ground or tree over a relatively short period of time. Thus, frequent inspection of the attachment point is generally required.
The present invention addresses these and other problems of the prior art by providing a restraint attachment which is easily and securely attached to a preexisting object commonly located at or near the house, such as a garden hose or water spigot. In the case of a garden hose, for example, the invention connects the free end of the hose to the collar of the dog. The hose resists tangling, and provides a relatively long leash which will not be easily broken, or detached from the spigot. Moreover, since many dogs resist being bathed and often run away from the owner at and during bath time, the present invention provides convenient means of restraining the dog as the owner washes the dog with the hose.